


Attack on High School.

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance, the school environment seems more quiet than courts and police stations, however, there are many secrets that involve Recon Corps, the elite school that trained professionals like Levi Rivaille Hanji and Zoe.<br/>Ruled with an iron hand by Irwin Smith, suffers a crisis that can only be circumvented with the entry of known offenders in the school.<br/>Nobody knows if the maneuver is successful or not, however, there is a plan to be executed.<br/>However ... and loves? And the routine? And the friendships? Does sincere relationships can arise even when there is already an objective set? Is it possible to go back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on High School.

The college Recon Corps in the town of Mary Walls was synonymous reference in education . Since the development of new teaching techniques and learning to produce materials , training of teachers and training programs .  
The internship was also top notch , being available only for excellent students from other schools who wanted and suited the college who had a reputation to uphold .  
The school was responsible for exporting greats prosecution and medicine , as Levi Rivaille Hanji and Zoe . And with all this success and method of teaching, it was not uncommon for journals in education connect and ask the secret of learning , the Holy Grail of wisdom , such as that the director could make the best of every person , every situation , with a wit enviable .  
Of course all this empire and this reputation is conducted with an iron hand by Irwin Smith , the director, who had to deal with students' parents , media , existential dramas of their employees , and of course the students themselves . That really was not an easy life to live .As much as the routine of school was exciting, the audience was very homogeneous , resulting in a public accusation of social segregation , causing the public relations department began to think of strategies to improve its image , with actions which they called the community to participate in school activities and still make people from all walks of life , of course , with a selection elitist . What caused further upheaval in the population , making ethical Irwin faced a crisis never before seen by school personnel .  
As if all this were easy commanding empire, he still received a notification from the Ministry of Education , forcing him to accept students as misfits in a kind of experience and if he refused , his license would be hunted .  
However , being the strategist who was born , Irwin called his PR team to stifle any news about this notification and used that requirement for the creation of a new rehabilitation program for young people . The project was released to the media as a juvenile rehabilitation process which provided technical and scientific education and social development of individuals who by a twist of fate were considered marginalized .  
With this motto , clearly the aristocratic part came down , but with a watchdog in juvenile prosecution as Levi Rivaille making it possible for the project to take shape , the major had to be silent for a moment and Irwin can work so freer and with the endorsement of the left arm of the law , nothing could be better arranged than this .  
Each of these mishaps was presented as a monster of almost 10 meters high and Irwin felt as if he had nothing but two swords to slice the thing . But he could every day , he won the titans . Despite this seemingly hectic life , he was a man totally bitter, he also had a joy that went by Armin Arlet , his 15 year old son who only gave her pride, despite the rigidity of the relationship between them . Of course he did not know how Armin felt it.  
And many more such thoughts , the man went to work .

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That morning , Levi Rivaille was dossiers of students who would be transferred to the Corps Recon and realized with great sadness that the name of his two sons were part of that group , but they enter the program that Irwin had planned , but he had advantage of the moment . Nothing more.  
" The idiots that go to that school granfina are: Jean Kirchestein , Reiner Braun , Annie Leonhardt , Ymir and disappointments of my children , Eren and Mikasa . " Levi spoke unhappy .  
" Rivaille , this was the best option for them . That school was great for us , will certainly be great for your kids and also for these titans . " Said Hanji fun .  
" You say that because you do not have to create those two creatures at home. Mikasa is stronger than me! And Eren disappointment ... so ... "  
" Why did you enroll both there along with the group experience? "  
" They know each other . Everyone knows everyone , as always are caught in trouble together! That Jean had the enjoyment of asking Mikasa in dating me , when I was negotiating a precautionary measure it, Hanji . "  
" And it would be interesting to drive them away ? "  
" This is already a personal experience , Hanji . Irwin has his tactics and I have mine. Or do you really think they will not need to force the group to remain whole in that place ? As much as my children need discipline and good training , I do not want to be torn apart by a bunch of spoiled rich kids who think that life is taking champangne and eat caviar. Need a little excitement . That school has to change Hanji . You know that better than me. And if you have someone who can rock structures , it is this group of troublemakers , including my children . I just hope your not involved in this nonsense . " Levi added.  
" Marco walks only with good people , Levi . And if he trumpets there with one of these , maybe even change them, no ? "  
"He walks with the son of Irwin , is not it? The kid is a prodigy . I've seen some of his lectures on astronomy . "  
" Yes , yes ! Marco is also a prodigy , I die with pride.  
" If my children get winning goals , maybe I die proud of them too? "


End file.
